


The Box in the Pocket

by cookie_club



Series: VLD Drabbels - mostly Sheith [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookie_club/pseuds/cookie_club
Summary: Keith finds something in Shiros pocket that upsets him.





	The Box in the Pocket

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something that I threw together months ago and finally decided to post.

Keith looked at the offending box in his hand. He usually doesn't go though Shiros coat pockets, but sometimes Shiro leaves their shared basement key in them. He just wanted to go down and get some firewood but instead he found this. 

A box of Lucky Strike cigarettes.

Keith knew that Shiro used to smoke. He had seen him often enough hanging outside garrison property with the other smokers to know, but he had quit.

Or he was forced to quit. First for Kerberos and then a year in Galra captivity and fighting to liberate the universe. Keith had believed that Shiro had quit for good, but no. Here he was, looking offended at a half full box of luckies.

He needs to confront his husband about this.

Shiro was still sleeping, he had been called in late last night to oversee an emergency deployment. Shiro had not wanted to work as an off field general, both Shiro and Keith felt their time on the battlefield was over. But being Paladins of Voltron apparently only gave you qualifications to be in the military. While Keith had been lucky and got a deal as an instructor, Shiro was shoved back into active duty. Keith knew that his husband hated it.

Did Shiro start smoking again because of stress? His husband had come home smelling of cigarettes in the past and when Keith asked he said that a lot of people in his department smoked. He never thought that maybe it was Shiro who was smoking. Would Shiro lie to him about something like that?

He went about his day as usual. Well as usual as he could since Shiro was catching up on sleep.

Instead of cooking breakfast with his husband he poured himself some cereal. Normally Shiro would take their dog, Odin, out for a run. Keith still hated that name. Keith would stay home and do a little housework, because Shiro was a spoiled brat. Though Keith did pat himself on the back that Kitchen upkeep was done by Shiro alone without Keith needing to prompt him. He had trained his husband well.

So instead of doing house work Keith whistled and Odin came running. Odin was a stray that Shiro picked up. Stray wasn't the right word, runaway fit better. His previous owner was a old man who had unfortunately died of a heart attack in his home. Keith and Shiro later found out that the man would let Odin run around in the garden and then let him back in. Odin was never let back in. That's how Shiro ended up bringing a stray home on one of his morning runs.

Odin looked at Keith confused for a second. Keith didn't walk him in the morning, Keith walked him in the afternoon.

“Sorry buddy, you’ll have to do with me.” he crouched down and put the leash on.

Both Keith and Shiro were morning people but only Shiro did morning runs. Odin was pulling at his leash wanting to run. Keith did his exercises in the afternoon after he got most of the day's work done. It was his reward for the day. Keith started to jog after Odin pulled the leash a little too hard. He jogged to the dog park, his mind empty anything only enjoying the cool morning air.

There was hardly anyone at the dog park. Some dogs played with Odin apparently knowing him, but the owners never approached Keith. They most likely expected Shiro, after a short while Keith jogged back to the house Odin happily panting and tired out. Keith unlocked the front door and heard the vacuum cleaner running. 

Odin cowered to the floor, the dreaded vacuum monster was out.

Keith smiled. Shiro was doing his part of the house keeping. He walked over to where the taller man was vacuuming in the living room, back turned toward him. He smirked and quietly walked over to Shiro. Shiro still didn't notice him so he snuck both his arms around his husbands waist. Shiro stopped everything he was doing and stood there.

“You scared me.” Shiro laughed and turned the vacuum cleaner off. Keith hummed.

“You know it is really nice seeing you vacuum, really sexy, you should do it more often.” Shiro turned around in Keith's arms. “It that so? No hidden agenda, like getting out of cleaning duty?”

“No, never.” Keith teased. Shiro laughed before swooping down and stealing a kiss from Keith. “I’ll cook dinner tonight.”

Keith raised and eyebrow ‘’Cook or pay?’ 

“Semantics.” 

 

Their afternoon passed by peacefully. After dinner, which was takeout from a good authentic japanese restaurant, they watched some action flick. Over the day Keith had watched Shiro closely. Before Kerberos Keith had picked up on Shiros smoker habits, little things he did before and after going for a smoke and the little ticks he'd do if he couldn't smoke a cigarette. 

He found many of those ticks. Whenever Shiro couldn’t go for a smoke he would eat a gummy bear. He liked them and usually at a handful after lunch, the difference is when Shiro wants to smoke, he would only eat one gummy bear instead of going out for a smoke. Keith had seen him do it multiple times that day. Shiro went to their candy cupboard and only eat one gummy bear. Shiro would also start to tap things.  
The roll credits were playing on the tv and Keith was laying on top of Shiro. Shiro had been tapping his fingers on Keith's back since the end of the movie. Keith was trying to look back and remember if Shiro had been doing these ticks longer than today. He had been. Keith hadn’t realize it till now.

“You’re smoking again.” Keith blurred out, he was still looking at the screen. Shiro froze. 

“How did you find out?” Shiro wasn't even denying it.

“I was looking for the basement key, I though you may still have it in you coat pocket and found your cigarette package.”

Keith was still comfortably lying on Shiro looking at the tv and Shiro still had his prosthetic arm under a pillow resting his head on it and holding Keith with his human hand.

They didn't speak for a while.

“Why did you start again?”Keith finally asked.

“I don't know.”

Keith looked up to Shiro, his chin resting on the man's chest.

“What do you mean you don't know?!”

“It just happened. Some coworkers invited me to go for a smoke. I refused saying i don't have any he offered one of his and I refused again. They kept asking, it was more out of politeness than actually wanting me to smoke one with them, but after a stressful day I took the offer. And I took it again and again until yesterday, when I bought my own package of cigarettes.” 

“Shiro, if you bought it yesterday then you smoked half a package!” Shiro looked shameful. 

“That wasn't supposed to happen.”

“I know that military work is stressful Shiro but if you smoke half a package because of it that's bad!”

“I know.” 

Keith frowned not really happy with the answer. “How long have you been hiding it? Why didn't you tell me?”

Shiro shrugged and said: “Smoking is bad, I quit and that was good and now I started again. When my coworkers gave me cigs I always though this is an exception I am not falling into old habit. And here I am. I guess I never said anything because I didn't want to disappoint you.”

Keith buried his face in Shiros chest. He didn't want to shame his partner, but at the same time he didn't like it. “‘m no’ dis’poi’d.” he mumbled into Shiros chest.

“What was that?”

“I am not disappointed.” Keith repeated, lifting his head back up and looking Shiro in the eyes. “I’m hurt you didn't tell me.”

Shiro looked surprised. “I didn't think you would like someone smoking in the house?”

“We have a garden! Shiro I am your partner. Do I dislike that you smoke? Yes. Do I want you to quit? Of course. Do I want you to go sneaking behind my back? No. If you want to smoke, smoke. I will even put it on my grocery list, but don't hide it from me.”

The older man could only stare at his partner with wide eyes. “What did I do to deserve you?”

“Just don't hide thing from me. If you want to smoke just smoke, maybe not a half a pack, but don't hide it.”

Shiro smiled and kissed Keith or tired it was more of a short peck because of their weird angle. Keith still laying on Shiro.

“Lets got to bed.” Keith only said.

 

 

The next morning Keith woke up to Shiro getting out of bed. Nothing unusual. What was unusual was that Shiro put on his morning robe. Shiro takes s showers first thing after waking up. Shiro walked out and Keith just waited to see what happens. He heard the garden door open and close. Keith also got out of bed and threw his robe over and walked after his partner. He saw Shiro sitting outside on on their bench lighting a cigarette. He walked over and opened the garden door.

“Morning.” keith greeted.

Shiro took the cigarette out of his mouth. “Morning. You should go back inside I don't want you to inhale the smoke.” 

Keith stepped outside and closed the door behind him. He sat on the bench and curled up next to Shiro. “You better stop smoking fast if you don't want me to breath in fumes.”

Shiro laughed. He placed his cigarette to his mouth and took a drag and blew it away from Keith. Keith nose scrunched up anyway, the smell being so strong, yet he didn't say anything.

“I’ll start looking for a different job that is not as stressful with less smoking co-workers.”

“Hmmm. Sounds like a good idea.”

Shiro finished his cigarette and they sat there for a while longer, watching as the sky got brighter and brighter each minute. 

Keith looked up to Shiro.

“You do realize that you can't kiss me when you breath smells like cigarettes, right?”


End file.
